Escondido
by KellenHakuen
Summary: En Todoroki hay una duda que corroe lentamente, le molesta un poco y no ha dejado de presionarle, ¿Midoriya tendrá más pecas en su cuerpo? (TodoDeku)


¡Otra vez volví! Hahahaha

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido R-15, fluff y romance.

* * *

 **Escondido.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

En Todoroki hay una duda que corroe lentamente, le molesta un poco y no ha dejado de presionarle, ¿Midoriya tendrá más pecas en su cuerpo?

Una característica que al hijo de Endeavor le gusta de él, son las cuatro manchitas que están esparcidas alrededor de cada moflete. Le atraen, le entretienen y en algunas ocasiones, le dan ganas de picarle, pero lo que más causan en él son curiosidad.

¿Dónde más se adornan? ¿Dónde más se esconden?

Se preguntó eso, mientras el calor recorre en su cuerpo y explotó por debajo de las entrañas, percibió que la respiración de Midoriya se ha vuelto precipitada, casi como la de él. Desata algunos sonidos que le entretienen y hacer turbar en su interior, sus manos calientes tocaron por debajo de las prendas, recorriendo senderos desconocidos de la piel de ajena que ahora se exponen ante él.

Estaba emocionado, nervioso, y con cada roce fortuito sintió en sus dedos cosquillas. No es el momento, ni la ocasión para andar con sus razonamientos, lo sabe.

Aun así, envuelto dentro de esa llama abrasadora, la duda en Todoroki sigue malbaratándole la conciencia, ¿Midoriya se enojará si expone sus dudas?

Esperó que no, ya que Shouto está dispuesto a resolverlas.

Las ropas cayeron a un lado, y lo visto, le sorprendió. En el cuerpo de izukus habitaban pequeñas estrellas alrededor, tanto brazos como hombros un cielo blanco tapizado de luces oscuras. Eran pequeñas y bonitas. La tentación cae más fuerte.

—Midoriya —su voz resbala como un susurro, no puede hablar más fuerte, no sabe si es por la respiración o porque se asfixia por el calor en su entresijo, pero siente que ésta la ha abandonado —, ¿puedo mirar mejor tu cuerpo?

A Izuku eso le tomó por la guardia baja, tanto, que lo expresó a través de sus ojos esmeraldas. Al principio pensó en negarse, pero al final era Todoroki, él podía hacer y deshacerlo a su complacencia.

No pasaría nada malo, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo.

Teniéndole a su merced, se permitió escudriñar más en ese pizarrón blanco que era Izuku. Todoroki empezó por contar cada peca que había en la mejilla, pero no conforme con aquello, su rostro descendió a indagar más en lo exorbitante, en lo nuevo, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Izuku estaba conformado por pequeñas galaxias cafés. El chico de hielo y fuego, contó dos en cada lada de los hombros.

Le estaba gustando.

Tres por el vientre, uno por las manos y dos que caían como sendero en su brazo.

Diez, pecas pintaban su piel.

Y aún faltaban más.

Todoroki no cesó de su búsqueda, a pesar de los jadeos que exhalaba Midoriya él siguió verificando en cada parte de su piel, el pecho, las costillas y hasta caer por cerca de la entrepierna.

De su tarea, algo llamó su atención, y era que más abajo, cerca del muslo había una diminuta huella que podía pasar desapercibida por cualquier despistado, excepto para él.

Con sus dedos apretó la pequeña estrellita del muslo, escuchó a Midoriya murmurar, seguramente se siente incómodo con éste.

Todoroki pensó en vergüenza, sentía vergüenza, quizá había descubierto una constelación oculta en el cuerpo de Midoriya.

—Tienes una aquí —apretó más, la frágil estrella oscura, ésta comenzando a tener un color rojo por la presión. —Pero es más oscura que las otras.

—No es una peca, es un lunar —comentó, tener la mirada de Todoroki no le ayuda a digerir de la escena, inhaló y luego prosiguió —Nadie sabe —confesó, pues Midoriya creía innecesario andar divulgando el habitante que estaba adherida en la parte de un costado.

Más que sorprenderle a Shouto lo hizo feliz.

La idea de compartir un secreto con Midoriya, le hizo feliz.

—Es un dato interesante —masculló, Izuku siente el aliento gélido de Todoroki acercarse a su piel, y se altera más al sentir los rasposos labios chocándose contra ésta, un ósculo fue dejado, Midoriya siente a su corazón bombeando es tan ruidoso que apenas la voz del chico frío puede atravesarlo —Me gusta.

Shouto sonríe un poco complacido por la reacción que ha provocado en el heredero del One for all, da por satisfecha su misión después de que el rostro de Midoriya adquiriera un destacado color rojo.

 **Notas finales**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
